


Hands

by desperately_seeking_words



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e16 On the Head of a Pin, Ficlet, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperately_seeking_words/pseuds/desperately_seeking_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Battered and bruised in his hospital bed after his confrontation with Alastair, Dean finally learns the truth of the burden that falls on his shoulders from Castiel.  Overwhelmed and exhausted, he is overcome with emotion, and Castiel tries out a bit of human compassion.</p>
<p>Takes place after the credits in 4x16, "On the Head of a Pin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This could be read as pre-Destiel or friendship, whichever you prefer, really. I was rewatching this episode and wondered what might have happened after the credits. I can't bring myself to believe that Cas just up and vanished after seeing how wrecked Dean was. I don't think he would have wanted Dean to be alone.

“Find someone else. It’s not me.” 

When Castiel looked over again, he could see the tears trailing down Dean’s cheeks. Fear was radiating off of the human in waves, and it made him feel…something, something unpleasant. He wasn’t sure what to do. All he knew was that Dean had told him not to disappear, and considering what he had let happen to the man, Castiel felt obligated to acquiesce to the request. However, he doubted that him sitting stiffly in his chair did much to ease Dean’s mounting anxiety.

_“You’re afraid, Cas.”_

Castiel remembered a warm hand tightening around his: Anna’s hand. It had been her reaction when she had perceived him to be afraid, a gesture he presumed was meant to be comforting.

His gaze wandered slowly over to Dean, whose eyes remained trained on the ceiling as he battled to rein in his emotions; a battle that he was losing. Dean’s lips trembled slightly, and Castiel felt moved to try to offer some comfort. He slowly reached across the space between them and wrapped his fingers around Dean’s.

Dean started slightly at the contact, his fingers twitching in Castiel’s grasp. His brow furrowed in confusion as his bloodshot eyes examined their joined hands before training his gaze on Castiel. He opened his mouth as if to say something and the right corner quirked upwards in a weak dumbfounded smirk, which told Castiel that he was about to reject the reassurance that had been offered.

Castiel lowered his gaze and moved to withdraw, but before he could, Dean’s palm upturned to grasp his more tightly. He met Dean’s gaze once more, and the smirk was gone, replaced by something far more vulnerable, and perhaps a smidgeon grateful. 

Far too quickly in Castiel's opinion, Dean turned his attention back to the ceiling, his eyelids fluttering shut every now and then. He was utterly spent, and he just didn’t have it in him to reject the comfort he so clearly needed. If anyone said anything later he would simply blame it on the painkillers.

They sat there for some time with their hands clasped together in complete silence. Dean’s fingers eventually slackened as he drifted into sleep, but he still held on. So did Castiel.

The angel realized that Dean had calmed down and relaxed enough to sleep, so perhaps he didn’t need a reassuring hand on his any longer, but still Castiel remained. Dean had told him not to disappear, and even if he knew that Dean had only meant for him to stay long enough to give some answers, he used it as an excuse to stay right where he was. That hospital room felt cut off from the rest of the world somehow, and Castiel was content to hide out there for a little while longer.

The world out there was wrong. Angels were killing angels. Everything seemed so…Godless.

Maybe Anna had been right. Castiel was afraid.

So Castiel stayed, and took comfort in the presence of the sleeping human next to him as he contemplated their fate.


End file.
